This invention relates to a support system for the free end of a swinging gate or the like.
Swinging gates are commonly used and are pivotally mounted with hinges at one end to a support post or column, etc. The gate is able to swing or pivot relative to the support post or column when the gate is unlatched so as to enable travel of animals or persons through the open gate.
One problem with this type of gate is that all of the weight of the gate is required to be supported on the hinges, at least when the gate is in an open position. This puts a considerable strain on the hinges, particularly when the gate is quite long or is made of a heavy material.
Although it is possible to install a wheel on the free end of the gate to support the free end, the use of a wheel is not always possible or convenient. Also, a wheel does not work well if the free end of the gate is moved through snow or mud. Further, a wheeled support may not hold the gate in a fixed position (e.g. when on a hill or if the wind is blowing against the gate).
There has not heretofore been provided a gate support system having the features and advantages of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a gate support system for the free end of a swinging gate. In one embodiment the support system comprises:
(a) an elongated support member (such as a tube) which can be attached or secured to the free end of a gate;
(b) a foot member carried by the support member and being vertically moveable (and preferably is telescopically received in the support member);
(c) bias means (e.g. a spring) for biasing the foot member to a normally raised position relative to the support member and the free end of the gate; and
(d) lock means for locking the foot member in a desired vertical position relative to the support member, whereby the foot member can be moved downwardly until it rests firmly on the ground to support the free end of the gate, and whereby the foot member can be raised away from the ground when the user desires to move the free end of the gate.
The gate support system can be suitably secured to the free end of an existing gate structure, or it may be included in the gate at the time of manufacture of the gate.
When the gate has been pivoted to a desired position, the foot member can be simply pushed downwardly by the user (e.g. by stepping on the foot member and pushing downwardly) until the foot member rests firmly on the ground. The locking means will lock the foot member in a lowered position where the foot member will support the weight of the free end of the gate. This system will also cause the gate to remain in a fixed position (e.g when the wind is blowing against the gate or when the gate is located on a hill). It is not necessary for the gate to be in an open position in order to use the support system. It is possible to lower the foot member to the contact the ground and support the weight of the free end of the gate even when the gate is closed.
When it is desired to raise the foot member, a foot-operated trigger is activated to release the lock and allow the bias means (e.g. a spring) to raise the elongated rod and the foot member to a raised position. Preferably the trigger is moveable between a raised and a lowered position, and preferably there is a spring urging or biasing the trigger to its raised position.
Other advantages and features of the gate support system of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.